Under The Texa's Sun
by natmp
Summary: Its Back! find out what happens when Kyra Feels Alienated by her family Read and review!
1. Midnight Walks

I have been doing this for a while now. After Barbra jean went to bed I would climb out the window and down the tree. Just walk in the silence of the night, I would walk by my mom's house I would stop and look at her house.

Sometimes the lights would still be on, and I wondered what she was doing, what Van, Cheyenne my niece Elizabeth and Jake were doing as well.

I stood there door a while wanting to go in but it felt like since I moved out going back now it would end the whole reason why I moved out in the first place.

I walked quietly up to the porch and sat on the bench and turned towards the window most of the blinds were half drawn since the sun made the house so hot in the middle of the day. Under the Texas's sun.

Mom was sitting on the couch reading a piece of paper; she was in her orange shorts and t-shirt pajama set. Holding her beige coffee cup, it was her nightly thing having tea before bed always calmed her down.

She watched her mother look up she had this look on her face, she looked somewhat content. She watched her mother place her thumb on her chin like she did when she thought seriously about things. Something drew her mother's attention to the window as she watched her mom look a smile slowly grew she even laughed a little too.

I couldn't help but smile too; mom always had the funniest laugh it made everyone around her laugh with her.

There was so badly that I wanted to go in there and just sit with her, I never realized until now how much I had missed my relationship with my mom. I looked at her one more time and slowly and quietly walked down the driveway once there I turned back for one more glance and at that moment the rest of the lights had turn off. 'Good night mom' I whispered as I started walking down the sidewalk in the dark.

Street lights guided my way around the block, everything felt different, but yet so calming in the dark, I liked walking in the dark because it always helped me think. I saw a few cats run up and down the streets as I passed Birch Street that met with Oak Street where my house is. There were a few dogs barking as I passed I turned back to oak street meeting with Barbra jeans house this time I had my keys and unlocked the back door then went back to bed.


	2. To Much To Ask

The next day I woke up and Barbra jean and dad never knew I had left. They are so oblivious they really never know what is going on. It's kind of funny really.

I got myself ready and joined my dad, Barbra jean and my half brother Henry for breakfast before another dreadful day of school started. It ended up being one of those nights. Going to sleep and waking up and feeling like you never really slept at all and you still felt tired but even more tired.

Dad decided to grill me with questions this morning... he does this once in a while when he feels like he hasn't taken enough time to talk to me.

_"How's school going?_" Brock asked.

_"Fine"_ I said flat out and not giving him more information.

_"You know your mom has been asking me to tell you that she wants to see you sometime"_ Brock told as he took a sip of his coffee cup.

_"I know, I'm kind of busy though, but I'm sure I'll see her around sometime soon"_ Kyra said somewhat sad but also apolitically.

_"I need to go, see you later"_ Kyra said as she picked up her book bag and walked out the front door. The morning there was a small breeze and the sun was just started to warm everything up for the day.

What made Kyra even worse that she missed her family the ones who live three doors down. But she felt that it was right that not going back to see everyone not going to go see her mother would keep her at her dads. What she was scared of she would want to move back or it wouldn't feel like family anymore...

As I walked towards my bus stop just at the end of the street. There she had to pass the Reba hart house. There she saw Jake run out of the house to catch the bus, and Cheyenne and van putting Elizabeth into her car seat and getting ready to bring her to school. 'oh how big she's gotten since I left" Kyra thought. As she walked by they didn't even notice, they didn't even look.

As she got to her bus stop she turned to look and saw her mother out in the driveway waving at Cheyenne and Van as they pulled out and drove the opposite direction. Reba remained standing there watching the car go off in the distance with her big morning smile she always had. Kyra always compared her mothers smile as bright as the sun.

'Why do I even bother torturing myself, why bother even coming home? They seem to have a better life with me they don't need me' Kyra thought to herself as the bus pulled up opened its door and Kyra sat down.

-end chapter 2


	3. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**The Day After**

* * *

So I secretly started planning to runaway.

That Friday I would leave on this bus to school and not come back. I had no idea where I'd go but somewhere to start all over again.

* * *

**-Friday Morning-**

* * *

I packed my clothes, map and money and told Barbra Jean I was going to spend the weekend with Diane. I ate breakfast with them like we did everything and left for the bus like I always had they were still clueless.

I walked past my mom's house, it was still quiet, and I left a goodbye letter in my mom's mail box knowing she'll read it when I'm gone.

When I got to school I took the city transit bus to the train and from them I had to decide where to go from there. Nashville seemed the cheapest and the shortest trip by then no one would be able to find me. Well that's what I wanted.

The train was set to leave in twenty five minutes, so I paid and boarded.

* * *

** -Reba's House-**

* * *

_"Mom!" _Cheyenne yelled "for pete's sake Cheyenne what's all the yelling about?" Reba asked walking into the living room.

_"Mom don't freak out okay"_ Cheyenne asked calmly

_"Sure okay, what"_

Cheyenne handed her mother the letter Kyra left for her. She watched her mother read it.

"Cheyenne" Reba said shocked

_"Mom I'm sorry"_ Cheyenne tried to apologize

_"Just don't Cheyenne"_ Reba waved her hand at her.

All she could think that it was a joke she needed to go to Brocks House to see if she was still there, she was hoping she was.

Reba ran towards the front door with the letter in hand and ran four houses down, to her at this moment felt longer.

Reba ran thought the door _"Brock!"_

_"What is it Reba?"_ Brock ran down the stirs with shaving cream still on his face.

_"Where's Kyra?"_ she asked demanding

_"Kyra? she went to school this morning, why"_ he asked confused.

_"Can I use your phone?"_ Reba asked

_"Sure why"_ Brock agreed

Reba called Kyra's High School asking if she went, the secretary told her Kyra had been excused. Then hung up.

_"No, she didn't"_ Reba started crying.

_"Did what?"_ Brock asked still confused

Reba handed him the letter.

"Reba" Brock said shocked. The gentle redheaded women nodded through her cries and Brock sat down beside her and let her cry on his shoulder.

* * *

**-Kyra-**

It would only take about three hours to get to Nashville Kyra thought her next phase was to get a job and change her identity by dying her hair black. Kyra knew a missing person would not be out for another twenty four hours she would be Shauna Smith by then.

"Kyra who?" Kyra said to herself and laughed. Just then a boy her age walked up and asked for the seat next to her and let him.

End of chapter 3


End file.
